


gold plated (too good to be true)

by tooloud



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quidditch, Rivalry, Seungyoun's a Chaser and Hangyul's a Keeper, Seungyoun's got issues and Hangyul's way more than he bargained for, but Hangyul does all the chasing and Seungyoun does all the keeping (secrets), only characters with dialogues are tagged, please read the warnings inside please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooloud/pseuds/tooloud
Summary: Hangyul let Seungyoun win more than a few goals. Seungyoun thanked him in more ways than one.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: Midnight Stories 2019 Fanfic Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was written for Midnight Stories Fic Fest with the following prompt:
> 
> "Stuck-up keeper!Hangyul, a snob and Gryffindor team's star player, has been eyeing the new Slytherin's chaser, Seungyoun. Seungyoun knows that he needs to show his capability to show his team that he's worthy of his new position, and so does Hangyul. Hangyul purposefully lets Seungyoun score repeatedly, smirking while pretending that he lets his guard down. Slytherin clinches win at the end, and Hangyul thinks that Seungyoun owes him a kiss or more for letting him win. Seungyoun hates Hangyul's guts but he finds himself kissing Hangyul back desperately."
> 
> Dear prompter, thank you for this prompt and I just want you to know how much I appreciate the character dynamics you suggested. I'm terribly sorry that I've taken QUITE A FEW liberties with it and this story might not be what you had in mind but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, in certain ways.

The game might as well be between Chaeyeon and Seungyoun now.

Hangyul watched from the goalpost as the two of them raced for the Quaffle, two streaks of red and green, closely followed by Yunseung. Chaeyeon grabbed the leather ball first this time and hurled it towards Jinhyuk, who was in the perfect position to pitch it right through the Slytherin hoop.

The Gryffindor stand erupted in a roaring cheer. Hangyul could see Yohan bouncing with excitement, only because his injured foot didn't allow him to properly jump. Above him, Kookheon was doing a little celebratory dance on his broom, waving the Beater’s bat around like a trophy. Their house always possessed that raw positive energy, even when their team was still behind by forty points. Hangyul cheered too, out of instinct. He stopped when Sakura passed by just to throw him a dirty look, wielding her bat like a threat. She must have realized Hangyul's stint by now, and she looked positively furious. For good reasons.

Hangyul wished he felt guilty, really.

It was only their second game of the year but the Gryffindor Quidditch team was completely beat. Their last effort to represent Hogwarts at the regional championship earned them the silver cup but cost them three of their star players, who sustained various injuries that would need months to recover from. Byungchan decided to continue playing Seeker this season despite his malfunctioning ankle because their third-year Wonyoung was not ready for the position yet. Nonetheless, the most he managed to do was to keep an eye on the Hufflepuff Seeker during their first match and apparently the same for this one, him flying close behind Eunsang as they disappeared into the clouds a while ago.

Kookheon was doing alright as a replacement for Yohan, but the immense pressure to follow Seungwoo's Legendary Chaser status had caused Chaeyeon several sleepless nights and it showed. Her flight techniques were rather sloppy this season, her perseverance running on pure rage and will. She would be unstoppable with rest and more practice, Hangyul thought, along with their young substitute team of Wonyoung, Yujin and Hyunbin.

Hangyul wondered if Chaeyeon was just too focused on scoring to notice her team's Keeper doing an absolutely abysmal job at securing their goalposts, judging from the sheer number of points he had allowed Seungyoun, the new Slytherin Chaser, to gain.

Okay, Hangyul liked Chaeyeon a lot, he knew how much playing for Gryffindor meant to her, so he guessed he did feel guilty. A little. Chaeyeon wouldn’t hold it against him, she never held things against people, but Hangyul wasn’t so sure about her girlfriend. Sakura could pummel him into the ground if she wanted to.

Hangyul was thinking that when the Quaffle swooped right past his head and into the leftmost goal. He heard Wooseok letting out a whoop for his house before stopping himself halfway and coughing politely into the microphone.

"The Gryffindor team just managed to avenge with a spectacular combo between Chasers Chaeyeon and Jinhyuk. However, Slytherin Chaser Seungyoun immediately returned the favor, backed by a powerful rebound from Eunbi, our strongest Keeper in the last four years! The score is now 110 - 60 to Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor Keeper is also pretty strong, isn't he? I wonder if he ate something bad today. He seems pretty distracted."

The casual remark was followed by a thwacking sound, presumably Wooseok hitting his fellow commentator, Junho. Junho never had any filter. Hangyul didn’t know why they let him become a commentator in the first place. The Ravenclaw guy was super funny sometimes though, even when his comment was at Hangyul's expense.

The Gryffindor Keeper was distracted alright. His whole body was sore and his headache still hadn’t gone away. Hyewon was _extremely_ sorry about the Quaffle she flung at him last night in practice and the Chaser glanced at him constantly today during the game, her face pinched with concern. The match had gone on for almost two hours already, their Seekers nowhere in sight. Hangyul was barely keeping his eyes open, if not for the cause of his distraction right there, doing a tiny punch in the air to celebrate his own goal, his smile squinty and adorable. His hair wasn’t tied back today, soft, dark strands kissing his cheekbones, glinting in the sunlight. Hangyul couldn’t help but stare.

Seungyoun dropped his happy expression when he noticed Hangyul’s gaze, replacing it with a scowl. Hangyul smirked a little in response, just because it riled Seungyoun up, before retrieving the Quaffle and launched it back to the center pitch where he and Chaeyeon were waiting.

The two Chasers instantly zoomed for the red ball and the excitement from the stands started up again. Hangyul was idle at his position, just hovering and observing impassively. Or, not so impassively. Besides his attention fizzling out due to exhaustion and a certain Seungyoun-shaped distraction, Hangyul was growing exponentially hostile towards a particular pair of Beater and Chaser in green, watching them like a hawk. Inter-house rivalry wasn’t a thing Hangyul ever gave a damn about, neither were the archaic stereotypes against Slytherins, but Kijoon and Moonsung seemed to exist just to drag their house name into the dirt. The pomposity, the lack of sportsmanship, the ego built solely from their pureblood status, the sheer stupidity on their faces... Hangyul wanted to gag.

He was even more appalled by the way they treated their own team members, considering how Moonsung refused to pass the Quaffle to Seungyoun, on the rare occasion that he managed to even touch the ball that was. Moonsung’s shots were the only ones Hangyul put in actual effort to block, and the Keeper took great pleasure in returning the other’s taunt with a sneer of his own.

At least, Moonsung’s greatest fault as a Quidditch player was only his dreadful attempts at scoring. Kijoon was on a whole different level of _vile_. He was an excellent Beater, possibly on par with Yohan, and his skills and strategies had secured him the Captain spot since last year. But the guy was such a prick. And a bully too, now that Hangyul had the evidence for it.

In the spirit of inter-house unity, Headmaster Lee had ordered the four teams to participate in frequent joint trainings and practice matches starting from this year, which was how Hangyul got to know about Seungyoun in the first place. The Slytherin Chaser was an eighth-year like Seungwoo and Eunbi but he wasn’t one of those who prolonged their study to get extra NEWTs for the Auror Department. Words had it he was previously training for a professional Quidditch team in South America, but decided to quit and finish NEWT to pursue another career instead. Others said he once exiled himself from the magical world completely and became a Muggle singer. Seungyoun remained a hot topic that Hogwarts _loved_ to discuss, not only because of his mysterious history but also him making the Lead Chaser of Slytherin within his first week at Hogwarts, and of course, his good looks.

Regardless of the rumors surrounding Seungyoun, Hangyul was only sure of one thing: Kijoon loathed the new Chaser with his whole being and would do everything in his power to demonstrate that hatred. The prick had outright excluded Seungyoun during training, giving the usual Lead Chaser placement to Moonsung when they practiced formation. The first time Hangyul talked to Seungyoun, the eighth-year had been tasked with clearing the filthy broomshed all by himself and, for some reason, had been doing it by hand instead of a wand. Hangyul had stepped in to help, casting cleaning spells after cleaning spells even as Seungyoun protested, indignant.

“Please just get out of here! I can do this myself!”

Hangyul scoffed. “Not with those baby hands you can’t. Where the hell is your wand anyway?”

The eighth-year looked rightfully angered by Hangyul’s quip, but he just huffed and finally pulled out his wand, repeating the same spells Hangyul had used. He stomped out of the shed the moment they finished the job, leaving Hangyul to stare wistfully after his long strides. _Fuck, Seungyoun has beautiful legs_.

Their interaction had been less than pleasant after that first meeting. Seungyoun apparently considered the Gryffindor Keeper the bane of his existence while Hangyul himself showed no intention of staying away. He kept a close eye on Seungyoun and, in extension, Kijoon. During their second week of inter-house training, he made several half-hearted but deliberate comments about Slytherin forgetting their star Chaser in the strategic formation and enjoyed watching the asshole Captain seethe. It was the highlight of Hangyul’s practice sessions, right behind watching Seungyoun fly. Seungyoun was always more himself when he was flying, his every movement effortless yet purposeful, his expressions more opened, like an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

 _It must be what freedom looks like,_ Hangyul mused, his gaze fixed on the Chaser for probably way too long during practice, but who could blame him? Seungyoun flew with perfect grace, not to mention his ability to incorporate nearly impossible moves into his course, his sharp loops and swerves always so confident and mesmerizing. Kijoon was an imbecile for not utilizing that kind of talent on his team. Hangyul knew for sure Jinhyuk would.

Seungyoun still had to clear the broomshed alone a few more days though. Hangyul was around every time, providing less help and more flirtation masked as taunts, now that Seungyoun appeared to have mastered all the cleaning spells by himself. Seungyoun mostly ignored him, but Hangyul had caught him unable to reign in his blush a few times and relished in those moments. The Slytherin was a year above him, Hangyul’s full height only reaching his eye level, and yet he made Hangyul feel incredibly protective. The kind of protective where Hangyul wanted to shower him with compliments all the time and also deck his bully in the face.

Despite the fact that Slytherin had been leading in points, their Captain had remained sullen for the whole game because most of those points were gained by Seungyoun, and the rest by their youngest Chaser, Yunseung. He hadn’t managed to hit Hangyul with any Bludger either since Sakura, _bless her soul_ , had done a phenomenal job defending him and Hyewon. The Gryffindor Beaters had been warned about Kijoon’s tendency for foul play - only targeting the Keeper or weaker Chaser so that they would need to be replaced by the inexperienced substitutes, considering all their star players had been benched for injuries. It enraged Hangyul to no end and if he was in Kookheon’s position, he would have forgone all his sportsman’s honour and just chucked the Bludger at the asshole every chance he got. Even Yena, the other Slytherin Beater, wouldn’t have protected him, probably. She’s cool like that. Hangyul was just praying that one day she would decide she’d had _enough_ and just physically fight Kijoon for the Captain position. That would be top-tier entertainment, Hangyul thought, trusting Yena to win in a heartbeat.

“Whoa… Did you all see that? That steal by Jinhyuk should be recorded in Quidditch Through The Ages! What a form. Great legs, too,” Junho commented, no filter as usual. It was also kind of amazing how he could say that whole chunk of exclamations without any variation in tone.

“Is he gonna score? Oh! Blocked by Slytherin’s Eunbi! That was a fantastic attack though. A real pity!” Wooseok actually sounded a little sad. “The Quaffle is back in Seungyoun’s hand now. Oooh!”

“Holy smokes did you see that swerve? I would have fallen off my broom!”

“Seungyoun is closing in fas- LOOK OUT!”

A lot of things happened in the span of those five seconds. Seungyoun was approaching the center Gryffindor goalpost at an unbelievable speed, the Quaffle secured under his arm. There was a look of challenge in his eyes as he closed in on Hangyul’s spot out of all three hoops, silently demanding the Keeper to put up a proper defense. Hangyul was ready to indulge him when out of the corner of his eye, another object was zooming in at them even faster. An angry Bludger and a flash of teeth were what Hangyul saw before he abandoned his post and dove towards the advancing Chaser, using his shoulder to shove Seungyoun out of his course. The Bludger narrowly missed them, shooting into the end of the pitch before taking a curve in its path and darting off. Despite the jostle, Seungyoun’s firm grip on the broom handle kept him stable, albeit a little shocked at Hangyul’s behavior.

The Keeper had no time to explain though. He was busy barreling across the pitch towards a very smug Beater in green, even though the smugness was quickly melting into alarm as his face was getting closer and closer to Hangyul’s fist.

The fact that they were mid-air made it difficult for Hangyul to land a proper punch while also maintaining his balance, but the sound of his knuckles meeting Kijoon’s jaw was satisfying enough. The Beater was rocked back on his seat, one hand holding onto the broom while the other cradled his face, still too stunned to fight back.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED OUT YOUR OWN TEAMMATE!” Hangyul bellowed. His voice was way too loud in the silence of the pitch.

That got the asshole attitude to come back real quick. “Do I look like I care which one of you filthy mudbloods gets hit?” Kijoon sneered at him.

Hangyul saw red. His thighs clamped down on the shaft of the broom for purchase while both his hands seized Kijoon’s collar. If he was falling off, might as well bring the bastard with him. “This motherfuc-”

“Lee Hangyul! Stand down!”

Jinhyuk’s command was solid. Hangyul sighed internally before sparing Kijoon one last warning glare and released his stupid expensive jumper. He swooped down on the field, took his broom in hand and waited. He stubbornly avoided looking for Seungyoun to see his reaction, keeping his eyes steady up at where Headmaster Lee and Coach Bae were standing with the two commentators, their faces clouded with worry.

“Please allow Gryffindor team to replace Keeper Lee Hangyul with our substitute Kim Hyunbin,” Jinhyuk sounded calm as he voiced the request.

Headmaster Lee shook his head a little, disappointment evident on his face. Coach Bae seemed reluctant to respond, but it was her responsibility and her announcement was resolute.

“Hangyul, you will be suspended for the rest of the season for assault towards another player. Gryffindor will have 100 house points deducted. Captain Jinhyuk, you may proceed with the replacement.” She paused, turning her attention towards the stand of substitutes this time. “Slytherin will also need another Beater. Kijoon, you are to report to Headmaster Lee’s office immediately due to your remark.”

In his mind, Hangyul was raising a triumphant fist in the air.

Hyunbin appeared nervous as he walked towards Hangyul, the protective gear seeming humongous on his slight frame. It was the first official game for the fourth-year Keeper after all, Hyunbin only joined them before the summer break. Hangyul threw him a winning smile and patted his shoulder vigorously, hoping it came across as reassuring.

“Look, you’re gonna be fine,” Hangyul told him, sincerely, “just stick to your post and and make sure you stay clear off the Bludger’s path. Have some faith in Byungchan.”

“Let the game continue!” Coach Bae’s voice echoed across the pitch. Hyunbin nodded at Hangyul and took off, soaring towards the unguarded goalposts. The other Chasers were waiting for the Quaffle to be released from the center pitch again, a rather honorable move from Seungyoun, considering it was still in his possession the whole time. The Slytherin Chaser had his eyes trained on Hangyul, an unreadable expression on his face. This time, Hangyul opted not to respond with a taunt. He mouthed “good luck” at the other and went to take his seat at the Gryffindor stand, plopping down between Yohan and Seungwoo.

Seungwoo’s arm immediately wrapped around his shoulder, the action comforting. Yohan offered a fist bump instead and Hangyul gladly returned.

“Not to undermine your personal achievement or anything but I'd have been able to sock that bastard twice as hard," Yohan whispered conspiratorially.

Hangyul snorted. "Sure, if you can even get on a broom with the state you're in."

The supposedly playful shove Yohan directed at Hangyul knocked the wind out of him. The ace Beater was never kidding when it came to his strength.

"For real though. How is your ankle?" Yohan said, still in whispers.

Hangyul whipped around to look at his friend, taken by surprise. Yohan's eyebrows were drawn down in genuine concern. Hangyul should have seen it coming really, of course Yohan would notice. He wouldn't have been a star athlete since childhood if he couldn't recognize an ankle injury, no matter how well Hangyul had been hiding it since their last regional match.

"I'm alright, I could use the extra rest though," Hangyul replied, going for nonchalance.

Yohan didn't look convinced, but he probably knew that conversation should continue elsewhere. "You'd better. Just don't slack off, Hyunbin is gonna snatch that Devilishly Handsome Keeper title right out of your hand."

"If that keeps the juniors away from me, I'll hand it over myself."

"But you don't wanna miss out on joint trainings with Slytherin now, do ya?"

Hangyul sighed, defeated. One of these days Yohan would get his friendship privileges revoked. Eventually.

(Or Hangyul could learn to keep his damn infatuation to himself, but subtlety had never been his forte.)

"Given Seungyoun still talks to me after today, then yeah I really don't."

"Seungyoun is a sensible guy. He'd understand." Seungwoo finally joined the conversation. His hand was unconsciously rubbing out the tension in Hangyul's neck and Hangyul melted a little into his touch. Trust Seungwoo to always bring consolation and encouragement. And excellent massages. “Also a lil birdie told me he appreciates you standing up to Kijoon for him. He’s just embarrassed.”

“I don’t even need any talking birds to tell me that Cho Seungyoun’s eyes are glued to your ass during practice,” Yohan groaned, “The guy is just a huge... tsundere. Yeah! That’s what he is!”

“Oh? That makes the two of you then,” Seungwoo said, all too casual, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Hangyul snickered as Yohan protested. On the pitch, Byungchan had reappeared, speeding towards the teachers’ stand in pursuit of the Snitch, Eunsang hot on his trail. Byungchan reached out his left hand, and Hangyul can see the glint of gold now, barely out of his grasp. The screams from the Gryffindor audience were deafening. Yohan had abandoned his argument with Seungwoo to leap up to his feet, holding onto the rail with both hands as he watched Byungchan dive for the little golden ball. It veered off its course at the last moment, Byungchan almost crashing into the stand if not for his feet clamping down on the broom to rear back in time. Hangyul saw him grimace, that brake must have been painful on his ankle.

Eunsang, on the other hand, had the perfect momentum to do a clever spin and shot off with the Snitch, catching it only after a few more seconds to the cheers and applause of everyone present, even his opponents. He had proven himself deserving of that public adoration multiple times, being an incredibly gifted yet humble and respectful student. Hangyul was genuinely happy for him.

“Lee Eunsang from Slytherin has caught the Snitch! The points are 280 to 90, Slytherin wins!”

All the players landed on the pitch for the final handshake. Yena had the biggest smile on her face as she stepped up and shook Jinhyuk’s extended hand. The Gryffindor team crowded around Byungchan to check on his leg while Eunsang was swarmed by a throng of green robes, all trying to fluff his red hair. Hangyul saw Seungyoun searching for him in the stands, and when their eyes met there was that look on his face again, like he was troubled. _And also a little angry_ , Hangyul thought as he put up his thumb in congratulations anyway. Seungyoun visibly sighed and turned away, disappearing into the blur of green.

“Hangyul, come on,” Seungwoo called as he urged the group to get down to the pitch. Byungchan appeared to be in good spirits despite the loss and Hangyul told him how proud he was, Byungchan being _so_ close to catching the Snitch. The Seeker patted his back good-naturedly in response. The smiles on Chaeyeon’s and Hyunbin’s faces were strained but they both giggled at Kookheon’s attempt to cheer everyone up, which included dropping down to the ground for fifty push-ups while loudly proclaiming the start of their stamina training.

“Have you guys seen the new line-up for Hufflepuff? They’d better call themselves Huffle _buff!_ We gotta start getting in shape, Kang Hyewon, get down here and give me twenty!”

Hangyul found Sakura gathering the team gear and approached her, hoping his expression conveyed something that didn’t piss her off. His Vice-Captain rolled her eyes when she noticed him.

“Hey, look. I’m sorry I wasn’t really performing my best out there,” Hangyul put out his hand for good measure, “but thank you for keeping tabs on me. No bad blood, please?”

“Your gratitude is best kept for Jinhyuk. He saved your ass from a possible expulsion.”

“You can’t really get expelled for punching a pure-blood supremacist in the face. But point taken, I will thank Jinhyuk-hyung, too.”

“I meant if that prick had fallen down from his broom and died, which… Not another word.” Sakura glared as Hangyul opened his mouth. “You will be in charge of helping Chaeyeon and the rest practice flight techniques following today. Merlin knows why our best flyer chooses to be a Keeper.”

Hangyul beamed.

“Quit it, I’m still mad at you. Anyway, start to look real sorry and take these to the broomshed,” Sakura jerked her head at the pile of equipment. “A certain Chaser also took over storage duty for Slytherin just now. Don’t ask me why I know.”

Hangyul beamed even brighter, if that was possible. He did a salute to another eye-roll from Sakura and got to work.

====================

“What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Seungyoun began as soon as Hangyul stepped into the broomshed, sounding real cross.

Hangyul hid a smile. Okay, Seungyoun wasn’t in a good mood, but you can’t blame Hangyul for feeling a little thrilled that the Slytherin was clearly waiting for him, sitting cross-legged atop a table in the dark like a sullen vampire.

“A rather lame job at goalkeeping. Not my best day,” Hangyul drawled lazily as he heaped the stack of gear on the ground and started shelving them one by one.

“Bullshit. You let me win.” The irritation in Seungyoun’s voice was palpable. “But you know exactly what I am referring to.”

“I also got myself suspended from one last game of the season, but it’s not like I never get to play Quidditch again.” Hangyul feigned ignorance, his back still facing the other.

“You fought Kijoon! Mid-air!”

Hangyul groaned loudly.

“It’s not like he would have died if he had fallen off, okay? It wasn’t that high!”

“YOUcould have fallen off, dumbass!” Seungyoun yelled, sounding a little hysterical.

Hangyul spun around at that. Seungyoun was standing up now, his hands in grips, his face very, very red. Whether it was out of anger or embarrassment, Hangyul wasn’t sure, but both options brought a stupid smile to his face. Seungyoun was _worried_ about him.

“Well, I was prepared for it. I fought lots of people mid-air before.” Okay that sounded dumb, so the scowl from Seungyoun was deserving. “And that jerk totally asked for a whooping. He was aiming the Bludger at you! Who does that to their own teammate?”

“Bullies do. But I can fight my own battle. We already had this conversation, Hangyul.”

It was the first time Seungyoun used his name. All the fight seemed to have left him and he just sounded… sad, subdued. Hangyul’s heart clenched.

“You don’t have to,” Hangyul said. He sucked at expressing any type of feelings in a serious manner but he was desperately hoping his sincerity came across this time. “You don’t, okay? You have other people in your house who care about you. Hell, people not even in your house. I’m pretty sure Seungwoo-hyung likes you more than me now. Chaeyeon admires you so much that she considers you her rival. Yena and Eunbi would have defended you in trainings too, I’m just a bigger brat and got to it first.”

Seungyoun offered no response. He just stared at Hangyul and now Hangyul was embarrassed, his face quickly heating up but he stood his ground, determined to look as earnest as he could. Seungyoun needed to know, needed to be sure that Hangyul was being honest with every single word. That other people loved him and would stand up for him. That he didn’t have to do it alone.

It took a minute before Seungyoun heaved a sigh and averted his eyes. “I… will need time. It’s only been three months, I barely know you guys. And you don’t know me either.”

“I want to.”

“What?”

“I want to know you. I want to know you beyond the way you play Quidditch or the way you fly,” _which is magnificent_ , but Hangyul didn’t say that. “I want to learn things about you. I don’t know why you haven’t caught onto that by now, cause I’ve been trying since the first day we met. But you know how much of a brat I am, so be sure that I will keep trying.”

Seungyoun was speechless again but this time he was easier to read, because he was definitely blushing. Hangyul cracked a smile at that and the elder hastened to turn around and leave, resolutely preventing further eye contact.

“You’re right, you’re a brat,” Seungyoun grumbled. He had never been this talkative before and Hangyul was thoroughly enjoying the show of emotion. “Next time don’t even think about going easy on me. I will hit you with the Quaffle. Don’t play hero either, I’m not a damsel in distress.”

 _Next time_ , Hangyul repeated in his head, already a bit giddy. He instantly went back to flirty mode.

“Don’t I at least get a kiss for being prince charming this time?” Hangyul asked jokingly, pouting a little for effect.

That question halted Seungyoun’s steps. He twisted his head around to see Hangyul’s expression, his eyes searching for… something. Hangyul swallowed, suddenly nervous. He unconsciously licked his lips, and then Seungyoun was marching towards him, his strides long and gorgeous as ever, his eyes purposeful. They closed as Seungyoun crashed his lips against Hangyul’s, the harsh pressure knocking him backwards into the equipment shelves. He let out a wince.

Seungyoun withdrew immediately, worry written all over his face but Hangyul had already recovered from the shock. He yanked Seungyoun back in with both hands on his jaws and swivelled around to change their position, Seungyoun’s back against the broom cupboard this time. The elder gasped against his mouth and fisted his hands in Hangyul’s uniform, holding on rather than pulling in but Hangyul took the initiative anyway, pressing in with his whole body. Seungyoun was _so warm_ , his lips, his cheeks, his palms, his hips stuttering as Hangyul squeezed a thigh in between his legs. Hangyul coaxed his mouth open and he followed willingly, hesitant and soft around the edges now, his tongue sliding shyly against Hangyul's as he let out the faintest noises. It made Hangyul smile into their kiss and he slipped a hand under the other's green jumper. He was right, Seungyoun was warm there too.

"YA LEE HANGYUL! I'm not gonna go inside in case you're not decent so get out here, Jinhyuk just called for a meeting!" Yohan was practically hollering as he banged on the door.

Hangyul pretended not to hear the commotion outside but Seungyoun was quick to jerk back, the firm grasp he had on Hangyul shoulders kept them at a distance. Hangyul let out the longest sigh. Seungyoun looked flustered from their kiss, his cheeks pink, his eyes a little hazy. He was so fucking pretty, Hangyul just wanted to tangle his fingers in the soft locks of Seungyoun’s hair and snog him senseless.

_Yohan is so gonna pay for this._

"I guess I really gotta go. Hey," Hangyul murmured, trying to get Seungyoun to look at him, "meet me at the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner. Please."

Seungyoun’s breath hitched. Hangyul took advantage of his pause and leaned in to steal another kiss.

"I'll be waiting," Hangyul spoke against Seungyoun’s lips, before finally letting go and walking out of the broomshed, determined to give Yohan a piece of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Chapter 2: Explicit sexual content as tagged, but as you have already realized by now, they are still in Hogwarts. I wrote them as 17-18 in international age for this work and I believe there is zero instance where they are referred to as boys/children/underage. However, I understand that some readers are uncomfortable with such content and if so, please do not proceed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes were gentle, almost pleading as they held onto Seungyoun’s. So Seungyoun did the only thing that he could do, the only thing that he had wanted to do ever since he stepped foot into this room and saw Hangyul asleep on the couch, waiting patiently for someone who never made him any promises.

Standing there in the corridor where the Room of Requirement was supposed to be, Seungyoun stared at the blank stone wall and wondered what the fuck he was doing with his life.

_“The entrance is opposite that Barnabas the Barmy tapestry on the seventh floor. You just gotta walk past it three times while thinking about what you need,” Eunsang said over dinner when Seungyoun asked about its location._

_“What I need?” Seungyoun frowned, the broccoli piece half way to his mouth._

_“Like, what you need it for. It answers to your purpose only. Like if you need a place to practice magic, or to study.”_

_“People go there to snog. Just say it like it is, Eunsang,” Junho deadpanned._

_Seungyoun hoped Eunsang at least bought his excuse of clumsiness when he dropped his broccoli on the floor, because his blush definitely did not escape the notice of Wooseok and Junho._

_“Don’t be crude, Junho,” Wooseok tutted disapprovingly at the Ravenclaw. The corner of his lips twitched. “You heard him, Seungyoun. You gotta think very long, very hard about what you need, and the room shall provide.”_

_He then resumed his dainty chews, eyes glinting with humour. When Seungyoun excused himself from their group study session afterwards, he was grateful Wooseok spared him from any further comment._

Seungyoun’s issue now was not how to enter the room, but what he was going to say to the man behind this wall after he did. His mind flashed with memories of their kiss from the broomshed that morning and his face flushed. A hundred more images appeared when he thought about Hangyul’s invitation, about what he could possibly want them to talk about, _to do_ , and about how Seungyoun absolutely could not let any of it happen. He had a purpose in coming here, and if he spent any more time reconsidering his decision, he would melt right there on the spot into a puddle of stress.

So Seungyoun walked the required three rounds past the tapestry, and stepped in when the hidden entrance revealed itself to him.

He didn’t know what he had imagined the inside of the room to look like, but it probably didn’t look like this. The room was moderately sized to somehow be both spacious and cozy, the few pieces of furniture strewn here and there a little used and mismatched, like a place someone was living in. There was a fireplace that resembled the one in the Slytherin common room, and in front of it, Hangyul was napping on a wide couch, a light throw blanket draped across his belly. His lips were parted in an oddly attractive way, which was ludicrous and unfair because people sleeping with their mouth open shouldn’t ever look that good. The pale grey hair fell into his eyes, making his dark lashes appear lighter than they were supposed to.

It was honestly kind of creepy, but Seungyoun found himself staring at the sleeping figure for a few minutes, taking in all the differences between him and the brazen Gryffindor Keeper he had been used to. Hangyul looked a little smaller, the harsh edges of his boisterous personality softened in his peaceful rest. At one point, he turned to lie on his front, the shift causing his left arm to fall and hang loosely off the sofa.

It couldn’t have been a comfortable position, Seungyoun thought, so he approached the sleeping man and bent down to grab his hand and put it back on the couch. The slack hand suddenly seized his wrist and Seungyoun flinched, a high-pitched yelp escaping him.

When Hangyul opened his eyes and saw Seungyoun, his mouth stretched into a warm, genuine smile. “You’re here,” he rasped out, his voice croaky from sleep.

His thumb was unconsciously rubbing slow circles into Seungyoun’s wrist.

Seungyoun made himself pull away and stood up, looking around the rest of the room awkwardly. There wasn’t another chair in sight. Hangyul seemed to have awoken fully by then. He sat up and scooted to one side of the couch, gesturing at the other end with his hand.

“I was thinking you weren’t gonna come. Sit down, please.”

Now that Seungyoun noticed it, the Gryffindor somehow appeared jittery, which was rather out of character for him. His fingers were tugging restlessly on his robe sleeves without his awareness. Seungyoun frowned as he took the seat, making sure he was occupying the space furthest away from the other man. Despite the nervous tic, Hangyul just smiled at him, looking all sunny and smitten.

Seungyoun cleared his throat.

“We- we need to talk.”

“Okay, good idea. Has Yena made Captain yet?”

The non-sequitur caught Seungyoun off-guard. He replied on instinct, “I haven’t heard anything official yet, but Junho said Kijoon might really be banned from the Quidditch team. We didn’t see him at dinner either.”

Hangyul punched the air like he was celebrating his team catching the Snitch at the International Quidditch Cup.

“Justice prevails! Damn, I really hope Yena makes Captain, Slytherin will be unstoppable.”

Seungyoun’s lips involuntarily curved into a smile at the child-like delight on the younger’s face before he remembered himself and schooled his face into a neutral expression. He had a purpose for this conversation.

“Look, I didn’t mean chatting about Quidditch,” he tried again.

“Right. Sorry,” Hangyul quickly replied, “do you listen to Muggle music? I recently got into these fall out guys or something. They write great lyrics. Some of those make me think about you. Uh-”

Hangyul was babbling. He only stopped when he realized he wasn’t gaining any response from Seungyoun, who was thoroughly confused.

“What are you doing?” Seungyoun’s frown deepened.

Hangyul’s mouth stayed open and soundless, like a fish. Then he closed it and swallowed audibly, his usual Gryffindor cockiness nowhere to be found. Seungyoun waited, his brows furrowed.

Hangyul’s voice was low and earnest when he spoke again.

“I- I’m serious about wanting to get to know you. Like, I know I often come off as a snobbish asshole and I say whatever I want without thoughts but... I never know the right things to say when I’m around you. To get your attention. To get you to like me back.”

The tips of Hangyul’s ears were red. He paused to catch his breath, trying to reassure himself.

“I thought we could start with something we both like. Eunsang said you listen to lots of music,” Hangyul said hesitantly. He looked up at Seungyoun, his nervous eyes searching for a reaction.

Seungyoun’s next question, _why are you doing this_ , got stuck in his throat. He knew why, Hangyul just told him this morning in the broomshed and now Hangyul was telling him again. That Hangyul wanted to get to know him. Wanted Seungyoun to share stupid useless information about himself so that they could spend hours talking about nonsense in each other’s company. Like friends do.

 _Boyfriends_ , his treacherous brain supplied, because friends do not flirt outrageously and make out in broomsheds.

And the most important thing was, Hangyul wanted Seungyoun to like him. Back. And he said it with his whole chest, his flush betraying no insincerity.

It was impossible not to believe him.

Seungyoun could feel an oncoming headache. His emotions were at war with each other, and he put a forceful end to the riot by blurting out in a rush.

“The rumor about me abandoning the magical world was true. I wanted to distance myself from my family’s past. My father-” Seungyoun could feel his voice starting to waver, “my father used to be on the wrong side of the war. My mom took me away when I was only a few months old, all the way to Brazil. She taught me magic and I learned to play Quidditch when I attended a boarding school. I don’t even know what my father looked like.”

He took a few deep breaths to compose himself. Hangyul still had his full attention fixed on him, listening patiently.

“I was training to become a professional player when I found out what exactly happened to my parents. And it... it broke me. I was disgusted by magic because all I saw was the raw power that could so easily turn dark, that could turn a good wizard evil with greed and temptation. And then I was terrified of being found out if I joined a real team. The kind of public scrutiny my mom would have to deal with, I couldn’t put her through that.”

He didn’t mention all the questions and rumors he himself had faced at school. Wizards or not, some people could have horribly cruel things to say about a fatherless child.

“So I... quit. And convinced my mom to quit too. We went to the Philippines and lived among Muggles. Mom is a great entrepreneur now, she travels all over the world to give training courses for that. She was always the smartest witch.” Seungyoun realized he was smiling. Talking about his mom brought him so much pride and joy, his trepidation seemed to have quietened down to a distant buzz. “But I guess it wasn’t that easy to just abandon something that used to be such a big part of you. The more I yearned for it, the less control I had on my magic. Accidents happened. One in particular was witnessed by quite a few people in school and we thought the best course of action was to relocate. Somehow we found ourselves back in Korea, and I, um, became a singer.”

Seungyoun could see the curiosity glinting in Hangyul’s eyes. He hastily added, “It’s not much really, I wrote songs now and then and posted them on Youtube. There wasn’t any hits, so don’t bother asking. I, uh, felt my passion pulled in several directions at once, and I guess in the end I chose to come back.”

“Because of Quidditch?” Hangyul asked.

Seungyoun shook his head. “I love Quidditch, yes. But more than that I could feel how much my mom missed her roots too. She was holding herself back so that I could seek peace, but now I know it doesn’t have to be away from magic. We try to balance things, only using simple spells in our home and set wards to prevent any outsiders catching onto it. I had to learn to use a wand again, like a child. Even now, I’m still not that confident and need extra lessons, which is why my class schedules are so weird.”

“You take classes with all types of levels,” Hangyul nodded understandingly, “that’s how so many people know you.”

They sat quietly for a while, Seungyoun giving Hangyul time to process all the information he had just dumped on him, the heavy implications of it. It took a minute before Hangyul continued.

“I- Um, I suppose you could say I had my guesses. Your flying techniques are too calculated to be a casual player, but Seungwoo and Eunbi fly well too, so that could have been just from years of experience. You didn’t know simple cleaning spells either, but I thought it was because your family was rich and got house-elves to do everything.”

That made Seungyoun snort. When Hangyul beamed at him, he realized it was an intentional effort from the Gryffindor to help him relax.

Hangyul’s expression turned puzzled when he asked, “I still don’t get why those assholes were giving you such a hard time, because you’re weaker at magic?”

 _Curse Gryffindors and their curiosity_ , Seungyoun thought. He had wanted to omit some parts of this story. He probably should take the blame though, he was the one willingly exposing his vulnerability to Hangyul.

Seungyoun sighed before plunging ahead. “Kijoon has blood relations with many key players in the war. He told me that my father was a traitor and a coward who abandoned the cause and fled before it even started. No one has heard of him for eighteen years and there are still Voldermort supporters hunting his betrayers all over the world. He said they would come for my family too.”

Hangyul drew a sharp breath, his eyes flashing with barely restrained anger. Seungyoun carried on.

“I actually don’t know how I should feel about it. You know, that it’s possible my father never actually participated in murdering innocent people because of some stupid pureblood bullshit. It’s not like anyone could confirm it now, and it was clear he followed that line of supremacist ideology for a long time. I wouldn’t be able to look him in the face and call him Dad even if he came back.”

Seungyoun had an objective to this story. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remember.

“Anyway I- I have to keep my distance, you realize, right? I can’t hide anymore, but the less people know about my past, the less likely my family will get hurt, and, heaven forbid, the less likely anyone involved with me will get hurt.” Seungyoun swallowed heavily, his eyes cast down on the floor to avoid Hangyul’s searing gaze. “I- We can’t do this. You can’t-”

 _Hangyul can’t what?_ Get involved with him? Keep being nice to him? Want more from him than he can afford to give?

“You can’t want this.” Seungyoun trailed off afterwards. It dawned on him then that he had said way too much. So much more than he had planned to, his initial purposeful self when he decided to step into the room long forgotten. Somewhere along the way, he had lost track of where the conversation was going and now that he finished his piece, the anxiety was gradually creeping back in. It was burning a hole in his stomach with every second they spent in silence, Hangyul mulling over his words as Seungyoun fidgeted restlessly.

The Gryffindor looked determined when he finally spoke up, his eyes set on Seungyoun.

“First thing I want you to know- no, I _need_ you to know, Seungyoun,” Hangyul emphasized, “you had no choice in who your father was or what beliefs he held. Your mother spent all her life protecting you from them and none of you ever supported or condoned those ideas. No one should ever be allowed to hold that against you.”

Seungyoun didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Hangyul’s reply knocked it out of him. He hadn’t expected the comforting reassurance coming from the usually playful Keeper, the grave and solemn way he said it, the intense compassion behind every word.

“Th- thank you,” Seungyoun said, because he was supposed to. _Right?_ “But some will still try.”

“You know full well they will. You know the high chance of it happening, but you decided to come back and face the risk. That takes guts. I’m not sure if I could do the same if I were in your position. I would have gone off to the Muggle world and opened a fruit stand.”

 _That isn’t true at all_ , Seungyoun wanted to say, _you are a fearless dumbass that always steps in to protect people even if it’s not your fight. And I hate you so fucking much for it._

Seungyoun’s regret was rolling in, fast. He had been on the run for so long, and even after he made up his mind to return to Hogwarts, in his subconsciousness he was still running, chased by a nameless, faceless shadow. It’s possible he lost control and got everything out of his chest just to prevent them from plaguing his mind. He didn’t come here for sympathy. He didn’t need it. He didn’t fucking deserve it.

 _But you want to, don’t you?_ That inner voice questioned him again. Seungyoun had no idea who was talking. He just wanted it to shut the fuck up.

Hangyul paid no mind to the commotion inside Seungyoun’s head. He pushed on.

“Look, I mean it when I said there are so many people supporting you because you are kind and good to us. You are a good person, Seungyoun, no matter what you tell yourself. It reflects in the way you treat others. We can see it.” _How is it possible for someone to look so sincere?_ “Hell, even that Kijoon asshole probably sees it too! He is just too jealous that after everything he will never be as good as you.”

Seungyoun didn’t know what to say, Hangyul’s words rendering him speechless. The turmoil inside him faded out to background noises as Hangyul’s deep, husky voice took its place, settling into his mind like a soothing balm.

“I’m not-” Seungyoun was unable to argue, as much as he wanted to. The reasoning for his self-doubt just seemed like feeble excuses now. “You still shouldn’t get involved with me,” he continued lamely.

Seungyoun sounded so unsure, even he wouldn’t have believed his own words.

“About that,” Hangyul said, sounding a little hesitant himself, “Well, that’s the second thing I need to bring up. I’m incredibly thankful that you shared your past with me. It’s my true honour. But you do know that you didn’t have to, right?”

Seungyoun flinched like he had been burned. Hangyul hastily followed up.

“No- I mean, if you did it because you wanted to, then I’m grateful. But if not… I’m so confused here, Seungyoun.“ Hangyul paused, his eyebrows pinched together in concern. “You don’t owe me an explanation. If you wanted me to leave you alone, you just needed to tell me. Just out right reject my feelings. Say that you don’t want this, me bothering you. Of course I would be upset about it, because I like you-” Hangyul didn’t seem to notice the way Seungyoun inhaled sharply at that. “But you don’t owe me anything, you need to know that.”

Seungyoun’s heart lurched, despite himself.

It was bound to drop right out of his chest any second now, as Hangyul persisted, “But I suspect you already did know that, didn’t you?”

His eyes were meaningful when they locked with Seungyoun’s.

“You said it yourself. Everything you just told me was a secret that you try to keep from people because it could get your family in danger. Tell me if I’m reading this wrong, but that was not something you tell someone just to convince them to leave you alone.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence again. This time it was Hangyul making Seungyoun rethink the whole conversation, everything he had unwittingly confided in the man he wished could stay away from him. Seungyoun searched for those warring voices in his head to see if they could offer him anything to say. He came up blank.

“Why did you come here tonight?”

Hangyul’s voice was clear and calm, but the question rang around in Seungyoun’s head like a Bludger trapped in an empty box.

Seungyoun’s throat felt dry. His answer came out hoarse, uncertain. “I- I don’t know.”

For a second, they were just looking at each other. Their surroundings became a blur, Seungyoun’s focus zeroing in on the way Hangyul’s mouth moved as he continued talking.

“You didn’t come here after you kissed me just to tell me I shouldn’t want this, because I told you, I’m one greedy, stubborn bastard and I selfishly want things even though I cannot have them.” Hangyul’s voice was insistent. So was the fire in his eyes. “I want you, Seungyoun. Even if you tell me right now that you don’t want this, I will leave you alone, but that will not stop me from wanting you. That’s my call.”

Seungyoun’s mouth fell open. He tried forming a sentence. This time Hangyul didn’t allow him the chance.

“So tell me, Seungyoun,” he didn’t sound demanding, just soft, “why did you come?”

His eyes were gentle, almost pleading as they held onto Seungyoun’s. So Seungyoun did the only thing that he could do, the only thing that he had wanted to do ever since he stepped foot into this room and saw Hangyul asleep on the couch, waiting patiently for someone who never made him any promises.

He surged across the sofa to pull Hangyul in and crush their lips together.

Hangyul’s mouth immediately opened under his, desperate for more contact and Seungyoun mirrored the action. Their tongues met in a chaotic collision, teeth knocking against each other. Neither of them knew the right way to make it work. They just wanted more, more, more. Hangyul hauled him in by the waist and Seungyoun couldn’t think, couldn’t remember how they came to this point in the first place. His cock was half hard in his pants and when their hips slotted together just right, he could feel the ridge of Hangyul’s erection through their robes.

It forced a broken sound out of him and Hangyul reeled back. His eyes widened when he realized where Seungyoun had just touched and forcibly drew himself all the way to the end of the couch.

“I- Sorry, I- I got carried away.” Hangyul shut his eyes, wincing. “I’m sorry, you were opening up about yourself to me and I had to go and make it weir-”

His stammers ended abruptly when Seungyoun tugged his hand under the Slytherin robes and placed it flat on the bulge of his pants. Hangyul gulped.

“Please, Hangyul, I- I need-” Seungyoun was begging. He didn’t know how else to voice his desperation, his groin pushing into Hangyul’s palm without his control.

Hunger flashed in Hangyul’s eyes and Seungyoun choked on a gasp before the Gryffindor yanked him in for another bruising kiss, causing him to topple gracelessly onto the younger’s lap. Seungyoun clung onto his shoulders like a lifeline, fingers digging in as Hangyul’s hand sought out his cock again and pressed insistently against it. He must have felt the heat, the weight of it, Seungyoun was so fucking hard.

“Touch me, Hangyul, please. I need you,” Seungyoun couldn’t believe the words tumbling out of his own mouth. He had never felt this out of control with want, his fingers shaky and frantic on the fastening of Hangyul’s trousers. He finished undoing it just as Hangyul tugged his pants down and then they were both exposed to the dry air of the enclosed space, too warm from more than just the heat emitting from the fireplace. Seungyoun hitched one leg up to disentangle himself from the leg of his trousers so that he could get nearer to Hangyul. The younger just watched him, eyes fierce with desire, as Seungyoun straddled his hips and brought their cocks together.

“Fuck,” Seungyoun breathed out as their skin finally made contact without the layers of fabric in between. His cock was drooling on Hangyul’s, which was dark and thick, its head flushing red. Seungyoun swallowed. He took hold of both their cocks, using his thumb to spread the sticky wetness around the tips and Hangyul’s hips bucked up helplessly in response. His fingers scrambled to join Seungyoun, their hands forming a closed circle that they simultaneously pushed into, cocks sliding against each other in their hot, slippery grip. It was just enough on the tight side and Seungyoun felt almost delirious with pleasure, every glide of their bare skin both torture and bliss. He let his head fall back and allowed the constant stream of moans to flow easily out of him, too far gone to hold onto his inhibition.

Unlike Seungyoun, Hangyul was painstakingly holding back his grunts. His lower lip was swollen from being bitten and chewed on in his effort to do so, and Seungyoun leaned forward to lick at it soothingly. Hangyul opened his mouth to allow him entrance and then they were kissing again, hurried and sloppy, more tongues and teeth than any lips contact. The sounds they made were loud in the empty room and it was driving Seungyoun mad, the dirty, wet noises of slick skin on slick skin growing in volume and urgency as their hands picked up the pace. Seungyoun faltered and Hangyul took over, stroking both of them in his vice-like grip, one hand going under to caress his balls. His hands were so much larger than Seungyoun’s, and so much more clever too. It made all sorts of images flash through Seungyoun’s mind, the kinds of things those hands could do to his body, the needy sounds they could draw from him with every touch.

His climax rushed through him without warning, cock spurting into Hangyul’s fist even as the man continued moving his wrist, coaxing the last of Seungyoun’s release out of him. His knees were trembling with the effort to hold himself up as he waited for the ripples up his spine to stop. When they finally did, he relaxed his shoulders and focused his attention back on Hangyul, who was still watching him avidly, his eyes dark, breathing ragged. He belatedly realized Hangyul was rubbing slow circles into his thighs, his own cock still hard and flushed against his stomach.

“You can’t imagine how long I’ve wanted to see you like this,” Hangyul said.

It was unbearably corny, considering Seungyoun had only met him in September. But the way Hangyul rasped out his confession, his clean hands pressing in and undoing the knots in Seungyoun’s straining muscles, moments after making him come. Seungyoun didn’t know what to do with it or the tenderness it made him feel.

“Your hands are clean,” he commented, rather dumbly.

“Um-” The pink patches on Hangyul’s face betrayed his embarrassment. “ _Scourgify_ is the only spell I know how to do without a wand. I wasn’t sure how you felt about the, uh-” He made a vague gesture at their groins as he trailed off.

Seungyoun could already visualize it in his head, Hangyul staring at him coming down from an orgasm and wanting to touch him so bad but still remembering to clean his hands, wandlessly, because he didn’t want Seungyoun to pull away out of discomfort. Hands that Seungyoun soiled with his own come. It was absurd. And strange. And hot, because now Seungyoun was imagining all the things Hangyul would have done if he had known Seungyoun didn’t mind, if he would still drag his fingers down Seungyoun’s inner thighs and rub the liquid into his skin like a mark.

“What am I going to do with you, Hangyul?”

Seungyoun’s question hung in the air as the two of them just looked at each other. Hangyul’s gaze flickered down to his lips and there was no way Seungyoun could possibly get hard again, not so soon, but he felt wound up like a spring, desire coursing through his veins in a burning rush. He reached out and took hold of Hangyul’s neglected cock, watching the man part his lips as Seungyoun started stroking him slowly, each touch a light caress on his feverish skin. Watched him track the up and down motions of Seungyoun’s hand, riveted by the way the spongy head disappeared into Seungyoun’s tight fist and reemerged, dribbling more and more fluid every time. Watched him suck in a sharp breath when Seungyoun leaned down to lick it all up, dazed eyes locked onto Seungyoun’s wicked tongue. Seungyoun was distantly aware that he could be tasting himself on Hangyul’s cock and wondered if Hangyul got off on it too. He swirled his tongue around the tip and, there they were, the delightful sounds he was after, flowing freely from Hangyul’s mouth.

“Fuck, Seungyoun, fuck, I’m- You feel so- So good...”

Hangyul’s fingers came to rest in his hair, not pulling, just lightly pressing in behind his ears and Seungyoun felt golden. Precious. Like he was desired and cared for at the same time in equal, infinite amounts, and it was all too much. “Come for me, please, Hangyul,” Seungyoun panted as his hands picked up a frenzied speed. It must have been a damn sight, Seungyoun‘s pleading eyes peering up at the younger, mouth hanging open, lips swollen, the tip of Hangyul’s cock flat on his tongue as he worked his hands on the shaft, desperate to bring Hangyul pleasure. Seungyoun’s heartbeat was thundering in his ears, along with Hangyul’s steady grunts and the obscene squelching sounds of his palm on Hangyul’s dripping cock.

It didn’t take long. Hangyul started shuddering after a couple more strokes, his eyebrows scrunched together, eyes going unfocused. Seungyoun’s tongue dipped into the wet slit and he let out a guttural moan, his body convulsing as he spilled himself into Seungyoun’s mouth.

Seungyoun neatly swallowed around the pulsing cock. He pulled away just a second too early. The last spurt got on his cheek and he reveled in the way Hangyul’s greedy eyes followed his thumb when he dragged it across his face to collect the stray come and clean it with his mouth. He could have been glowing for all he cared.

“Merlin, fuck, that was... you are…” Hangyul didn’t finish the sentence. He was looking at Seungyoun with that awestruck look again, like Seungyoun was a treasure and Hangyul couldn’t believe his luck. Seungyoun felt the warring emotions inside him once more, his self-doubt in a losing battle against… something. Affection. Tenderness. He leaned forward and Hangyul’s hands clasped his face to draw him into a long, slow kiss. Hangyul’s lips were warm, and so, so soft.

Seungyoun had to say it before his insecurity could kick back in.

“I want this, whatever this is between us. I can’t promise you anything, not now, not when my head still constantly tells me to run away from things that could make me happy just because they could also scar me forever,” he paused to calm himself down, voicing his next words very carefully, “but I want to try. With you.”

 _I want a chance at love, Hangyul. You have so much of it. I may not be worthy of your love yet, but you make me feel like I could be._ Seungyoun didn’t say.

One day he would be brave enough to say it out loud. One day he would be brave enough to believe it.

Seungyoun should have expected it, but he still felt the air rush out of his lungs when Hangyul pulled him against his chest and just held him there, secure in the younger’s lap. “Okay,” Hangyul murmured. And then he did it again. And again, repeating himself in the comfortable silence of the room, his breath warm against Seungyoun’s shoulder when he pressed his lips there. Seungyoun exhaled and it was.

_Okay._

His head was quiet for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fic is from "The Last Of The Real Ones" by Fall Out Boy, or Hangyul's "fall out guys or something", as he put it. The lyrics are exactly what I pictured in mind when I wrote this dynamics, like both of them are helplessly drawn towards each other, a little obsessively and yet both feel like the other is out of their reach. "You were too good to be true, gold plated, but what's inside you?", eh?
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying this work, please leave a comment or two and make my day, please? Thanks, love.

**Author's Note:**

> One Its hwaiting!!


End file.
